


Cover art for "The Long Pause"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1930s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mobsters, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was there ever any doubt as to whether or not I would make a cover for this fic? I think not. ;) I hope you like it! ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/129945014929/was-there-ever-any-doubt-as-to-whether-or-not-i">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "The Long Pause"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/gifts), [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Pause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691699) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano), [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel). 



> Was there ever any doubt as to whether or not I would make a cover for this fic? I think not. ;) I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/129945014929/was-there-ever-any-doubt-as-to-whether-or-not-i).


End file.
